emmaavictorianromancefandomcom-20200213-history
Chapters and Volumes
This is a list of every chapter from Emma. Emma Volume 1 *Chapter 1 — The Visitor *Chapter 2 — The Glasses *Chapter 3 — The Visitor from the South *Chapter 4 — The Love Letters *Chapter 5 — The Photograph *Chapter 6 — The Two Watches *Chapter 7 — The Father, Richard Jones Volume 2 *Chapter 8 — At the Crystal Palace *Chapter 9 — Family *Chapter 10 — Alone *Chapter 11 — Eleanor at the Banquet *Chapter 12 — Farewell, Emma (Part One) *Chapter 13 — Farewell, Emma (Part Two) *Chapter 14 — Farewell, Emma (Final) Volume 3 *Chapter 15 — Wind *Chapter 16 — Where the Gaze Falls *Chapter 17 — Intermission *Chapter 18 — A New Life *Chapter 19 — Night of the Full Moon *Chapter 20 — Emma and Mölder's House *Chapter 21 — Mrs. Trollope Volume 4 *Chapter 22 — William Now *Chapter 23 — Echoes of Love *Chapter 24 — Rain on Rotten Row *Chapter 25 — Monica, Angry *Chapter 26 — Emma Now *Chapter 27 — The Bell Tolls *Chapter 28 — Reunion *Chapter 29 — Emma and William Volume 5 *Chapter 30 — Tradition and Lineage (Part One) *Chapter 31 — Tradition and Lineage (Part Two) *Chapter 32 — Resolution *Chapter 33 — A Different Person *Chapter 34 — Exchanged Letters *Chapter 35 — A Visit to Haworth *Chapter 36 — The Upstarts Volume 6 *Chapter 37 — The Prisoner of Zenda *Chapter 38 — A Turn for the Worse, Act 1 *Chapter 39 — A Turn for the Worse, Act 2 *Chapter 40 — A Turn for the Worse, Act 3 *Chapter 41 — A Turn for the Worse, Act 4 *Chapter 42 — A Turn for the Worse, Act 5 *Chapter 43 — A Turn for the Worse, Act 6 Volume 7 *Chapter 44 — Dawning Light *Chapter 45 — New Continent *Chapter 46 — Hand in Hand *Chapter 47 — The Maids of Mölders House *Chapter 48 — The Request *Chapter 49 — Eleanor in the Night *Chapter 50 — Confrontation *Chapter 51 — Their Feelings *Chapter 52 — Flowers of Happiness Emma: Further Tales Volume 1 *Chapter 53 — Crystal Palace of Dreams (part one) *Chapter 54 — Crystal Palace of Dreams (part two) *Chapter 55 — The Sea of Brighton (part one) *Chapter 56 — The Sea of Brighton (part two) *Chapter 57 — The Times *Chapter 58 — With Family Volume 2 *Chapter 59 — Erich and Theo *Chapter 60 — On the Wings of Song *Chapter 61 — Friendship *Chapter 62 — Shopping Together *Chapter 63 — The Three Singers (part one) *Chapter 64 — The Three Singers (part two) Volume 3 *Chapter 65 — Bicycle *Chapter 66 — Adele's Happiness *Chapter 67 — Rules *Chapter 68 — The Coming Days *Chapter 69 — Endless Days of Fun *Chapter 70 — The New Era (part one) *Chapter 71 — The New Era (part two) *Chapter 72 — The New Era (part three) + Dinner One Day Category:Manga *